Forbidden Love
by AnimexForever
Summary: My first fanfiction on here! summary is in the prologue! no flames plz. AU and OOC sometimes very OOC


Moi: why helllllloooo everyone! Yes, this is my first fan fiction on this site. I hope you all enjoy it!!!

Yauksiei: uh ok Lizzie try to stay calm. Hey everyone this is Lizzies screename btw. Yes she is a real person.

Johan: Oh great, there are two of you.*sweatdrops* I dont think this world can handle it.

Moi: *twitch twitch* u will do the disclaimer now.

Johan: *sigh* fine. Lizzie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. She just owns her Ocs. The plot isnt even hers ppl. Its Yauksieis.

Moi: NO I DIDNT STEAL IT!!! We are having a contest! I write this story and she writes another. NOW LETS GET STARTTTTEEEDDD!! Please no flames, I tried hard for this one!

WARNINGS: mpreg later on, lemon once again later on, rape later on again, OOCness, and violence. Also language. Yeah.

PROLOGUE: MEETING

Long ago, the world was divided into 3 parts: Humans, Werewolves, and Vampires. It was shaped like a peace sign, but the races were at anything BUT peace. Especially with the Werewolves and Vampires, as they were common enemies. The Humans tried their best to stay out of it, but they were caught up eventually, and started a war. Relationships between two races was illegal.

But one vampire who used to be human and a werewolf who used to be human, married and had a son. His name was Johan, and he was a mix of all three races. When he turned 18, he suddenly stoppe aging. All races tried to get to him, make him a fighting machine for them to win the war. Johans parents died trying to defend him.

Johan ran away, and tried to stay hidden. But soon, the Humans got him, and took him to the castle where the king and his son were.

The white marble walls of the throne room caught the sunlight and almost blinded Johans sensitive eyes. Another Vampire trait about him. He was chained to the floor in a kneeling position. The chains were made of the strongest material so even Johan couldnt break free. He waited for the king and his son to come.

Finally, after about another 2 minutes of waiting, the king arrived. But where was his son?

As if reading his mind, the king said, My son will be here shortly.

Johan merely sat there in silence. He knew what the king wanted. The bastard wanted Johan to be his little slave in his army. Well the bluenette was not going to do it no matter what.

Now then, I know that you are chained, the king began, but if you agree to my demands then you will be set free to do them. I want you.

_To be a little soldier in my army, go on, say it, _Johan growled in his mind.

.to be my sons personal guard.

Johans eyes widened. He really was not expecting that.

You want me to _what_? He asked.

Be my sons bodyguard. Please. He always gets into trouble, and I dont want my son killed. He is so innocent and kind, and an heir like that is too good to die. And a valuable child as well.

Johan twitched. _Personal guard huh? Innocent you say? Well then letsoh my God._

A boy had just entered the room and stood by the kings throne. He had chocolate brown eyes that were adorable in every way, and his hair was messy yet neat looking. It had hair that matched his eyes, but on the top it had light brown-red hair. The boy was tallish, he would most likely reach up to Johans shoulder. Johan was part Werewolf and Vampire, but he wasnt that tall. The boy was absolutely beautiful to the cross-breed, and Johan would have blushed had he the ability to do so.

Ah, this is my son, Judai, the king gestured to the boy, Judai, this is the cross-breed.

My name is _Johan_, thank you very much, Johan growled.

The king pretended not to hear him and continued, Now, will you be Judais personal guard?

Johan looked at Judai again. He would get to spend every day with the beautiful boy?

_Ah! I cant think things like that. But he is no doubt quite pleasing to the eyeanyone would go for him. Normal guards wouldnt stand a chance. Did I just talk myself into this?_

Ill do it, Johan finally answered.

_I guess I did._

There we are! The Prologue is up! So0o0o0o0o yeah! Review ppllleeeaaasseee!!! And once Yauksiei posts her first chapter, review on our stories and vote to see which chapter is better!! Bye bye now!


End file.
